


Healing

by sonicling



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicling/pseuds/sonicling
Summary: Part time smuggler, full time eternal alliance commander Zirdir is recovering from the events of the eternal throne. Theron helps him





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a wee something to get back into writing, may not be very good but idc. Zirdir is my boy and i love him and theron together. him and theron are in his bedroom on odessen, wherever that bedroom is

Zirdir jolted awake, panting heavily, covered with sweat. He'd had another nightmare, those were all he had these nights. Of Arcann going back to his old ways and killing him when he least suspected it, of Vaylin somehow returning, of Valkorian. He sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed, trying to get control of his breathing, trying not to wake Theron.   
In his dreams, Valkorian was always there, pulling Zirdir's strings like he was a puppet. The most frequent dreams were of him killing his friends, watching everything he cared for and accomplished burn to the ground. Murdering the countless people he'd previously saved. It was hard to believe the sith emperor was no longer in his head, it felt so real.  
He jerked as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." His lover gently murmured.  
"Sorry Theron, didn't mean to wake you." Zirdir's voice was shaky, he struggled to hold himself together.  
"It's alright. You had another nightmare, huh." Theron embraced him in a hug from behind. "You know I'm here for you. Valkorian's gone, that bastard can't hurt you or any of us anymore. You're the strongest man I've ever met, you can pull through this."  
Zirdir slowly calmed down, taking deep breathes. He knew what Theron said was true, he knew Valkorian was gone and that he'd been stronger than an immortal emperor. But it was nice to hear it from someone else. Theron made him feel safe and protected.  
"I can't imagine what Senya and Arcann are going through... Having him as a father or husband." He went quiet, recollecting himself and enjoying Theron's touch. Finally, Zirdir turned to embrace Theron. "Thank you for supporting me. You mean the world to me. In all the crazy shit that's happened to me, you've always been by my side. When I woke up from the carbonite, you and Lana were the only familiar pieces from my past." Zirdir took Theron's hand and kissed it.  
"I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be. Except maybe a secluded beach, just you and me." He smirked. "Now come here." Theron pulled Zirdir into a deep, passionate kiss, and they laid down in each others arms.  
They slowly drifted off, and Zirdir slept a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.


End file.
